Ultraviolet radiation has been used to destroy infectious materials present within various medical facilities, such as, surgery rooms. Thus, it is known to destroy infectious material using ultraviolet radiation. While the generation of ultraviolet, type C (UV-C) radiation for the purpose of sterilization of surfaces is not a new idea, traditional handheld products utilize mercury lights are undesirable for several reasons. These products can be difficult to maintain, contain mercury, and may require high voltages. Recently, UV-C light emitting diodes (LEDs) have appeared on the market and are capable for effective sterilization of surfaces. However, such UV-C LEDs still suffer from low efficiency.